A Night Worth Remembered (Epilogue)
With the couples reunited and the Fairy Godmother destroyed, the ball gets underway and Kiva, along with Terra, dancing and having a good time. As the party ended, Kiva and Terra finds Reia looking at the stars and moon, thanking Kaguya. Kiva: Reia's looking at the moon again.. Terra: Yeah, it seems her other friend's advise gave her the courage to let go the pain she had to endure. Kiva: Grief.. - Reia overheard them and talk it over. Reia: That's right. She's also the main reason why she tell me an important detail. Kiva: Which is? Reia: A bloodline. Saiyan blood runs through me and, when a full moon rise above the night sky, they can transform into a Great Ape. I've tried very hard to resist the transformation process. But, thanks to my friend, she gave me the strength I need to protect. Terra: That's great. So you can't turn anymore? Reia: Correct. As a Saiyan, I still have other features in me. Terra: Like the time you are healed near death. Reia: Yes, that's right. Terra: Say, can you give me and Kiva a few minutes? Reia: Sure. Come talk to me if you need anything. Kiva: Sure, master. - Reia walks to Ratchet for their next move while Terra sits with Kiva at one of the tables. Terra: You know, I have been thinking... I know you are busy with your Mark of Mastery exam, but... Kiva: But what? - Terra put his hand at his pocket. Terra: It took me a long time to find the answer, but... I would've been lost without you. Kiva: I would've been, too. But we still have each other. - Terra then takes a small box from his pocket and shows it Kiva. Terra: True, but all I really want..is a chance to be with you. - Terra opened the box and it is revealed to be a pink diamond engagement ring. Terra: Kiva, my love, will you marry me? Kiva: Yes, my love.. I will marry you. - The two embrace and ran back to Reia and Ratchet for some exciting news. Reia: Whoa, Kiva! What's the hurry? Kiva: Me and Terra just gotten engaged! - The group roared with applause, after hearing the news. Twilight: Congrats, Kiva! Reia: Don't tell me.. Terra, this isn't the Pink Panther diamond, is it? Terra: What? No, of course not! This is oval diamond. Kiva: I see. And it's lovely, my love. Master, is there a Pink Panther diamond? Reia: Yes, and believe me, it's very hard to get it back from... Kiva: From who? Reia: *sighs* Towa and Mira. They're a bad group, much worse than Zemo himself. Kiva: Oh man.. Should we find them? Reia: No. They already left. And I suspect that they are the ones who corrupted Carl when we enter the castle. Ratchet: What!? Kiva: Oh man... Reia: Look, I know your engagement with Terra is very important to you, but we need to take down Zemo first. Kiva: I understand, master. Maybe, you can help with the wedding designs? Reia: *giggles* We'll see. - Little do they know, a secret camera, that is attached to a wall, was on, watching Kiva's every move. Zemo: It seems a wedding..has been planned. ???: Very...unusual. It seems my 'friend' has made a point. Love is a weakness, leading to grief. We can put the heeded advice..wisely. Once she realized the true theory of life, she could be of use to us. Zemo: You don't-- ???: It is YOU who understand nothing. Even though the technology you hold is impressive, all you really need is to strike where the pain evolves. First, we attack her heart! - The dropship lands and the gang are ready to leave. Twilight: Man, it's a real shame to see you guys go so soon. Kiva: Question- why is there a camera in that wall? Clank: I am unsure. Ratchet: Let's have a look. - Ratchet unattached the camera from the wall and comes back to the gang for a closer look. Ratchet: Hmm... Looks like the main circuitry was hacked. Definitely leaving a-- - Before Ratchet can finish, the camera shocked him and it became too damaged. Kiva: Ratchet, are you okay? Ratchet: I'm alright. Just a nasty sting, that's all. Clank: It appears to be heavily damaged. Sasha: Wait a second.. Does it have a memory card? Clank: The card is 24.5% damaged since the shock. Kiva: Zemo.. Reia: (Crud! He knows..) Then what's the plan, captain? Ratchet: We'll have Quorra analyze the memory card and see what it shows. Clank: Twilight, Bakumaru- Sorry about the sudden departure, but we have got to go. Twilight: We understand. Take care of Terra, okay? Kiva: I will. Thanks, everyone. Bakumaru: See you soon! - One hour later, back in the starship, both Reia and Talwyn looked into the camera's memory card, while both Terra and Kiva entered the bridge. Talwyn: Looks like it could-- Oh! Kiva, didn't see you coming in. Kiva: That's fine. Any luck on the card thingy? Talwyn: It'll take some time, but I'll let know if I have anything useful. Kiva: Okay. Talwyn: By the way, I heard you and Terra are engaged. Congratulations. Kiva: Thanks, Talwyn. Talwyn: Say, any ideas for your wedding appearance? Kiva: Well, I honestly don't know... Talwyn: Okay, I get it. You want this to be private. Terra: Are you kidding? The entire team is invited, so we can't be hasty about this celebration. Kiva: Yeah. Talwyn: Good, Ratchet will be happy to hear that. - Ratchet, Clank and Sasha enters the bridge suddenly. Ratchet: Reia, report. Reia: It seems another distortion took place back in the prehistoric era. Ratchet: Great.. Who did it, this time? Reia: That remains unclear, captain. But we did have a lead once this is over. Kiva: Really? Where's that? Reia: Zutch, Switzerland. Kiva: Sweet! That's where chocolate is the best seller. Reia: Hmm... Come of think of it, that is true... Kiva: We're going to Switzerland, right? Reia: No, we're not. There are several places we have to look into first, prehistoric era included. Kiva: Is there other places that I should know? Reia: At least one more. Rumor has it that a magician suddenly appears in a new world, named after him too. Kiva: Really? What's his name? Reia: That's also unclear. Ratchet: Great... Well, where should we start? Kiva: I think the prehistoric era is the fastest way there. The distortion showed a massive flood on the land. So we should hurry. Ratchet: Alright then. Before we go there, Sasha and I have schueled a meeting tomorrow at 10. For now, get some rest. You definitely deserved it, Kiva. Kiva: Okay. Ratchet: Oh! And congratulations on your engagement. Kiva: Thanks, Ratchet. - As they walk towards the guest room, Terra begins to see a bright future that awaits both him and his new fiancée. Kiva: Say, what are you thinking about this time? Terra: Well, planning for this wedding is kinda big.. Kiva: Yeah, it sure is. Terra: Maybe we should hire a wedding designer.. What do you think? Kiva: That's a great idea. - Both Kiva and Terra entered the guest room as the episode ends. Category:Scenes